


titles are overrated

by hanakouismyaesthetic



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: 4X, Fluff, Guilt, M/M, Multi, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short One Shot, fourx, what else do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanakouismyaesthetic/pseuds/hanakouismyaesthetic
Summary: basically Four and X cuddle and Four feels guilty abt everything that he did to x(i'm terrible at summaries)
Relationships: Four/X (Battle For Dream Island)
Kudos: 9





	titles are overrated

**Author's Note:**

> yooo hi guys  
> so this is my first time ever writing a fanfic ever in my life  
> and i thought "hey what if my first fanfic was fourx?"  
> and uh  
> yea thats basically it

"Four...I love you..."  
Even thought the haze of his mind, Four heard those words  
He couldn't help but laugh again.  
"So you keep saying."  
it wasn't until he finally began from his high that he finally met the little variable gaze,offering the variable a sincere smile in return  
"I...love you, too..."  
"Foury..." X gently stroked over Fours cheeks, smiling just as sincerely  
"I..I'm so happy...so please...please let's always be like this."  
Four breathing rather went heavily, but he still managed to breathe a few words out as his hand started to stroke X's back.  
"We will... We will..."  
X sighed happily, biting his bottom lip. "Mm..Four...i like that"  
He loved this feeling...having Four stroke over his back so softly  
The number hummed happily as he looked at X, Eventually, though, his gaze landed on X's left leg  
His smile fell as did his heart as a pit of guilt began to form in his stomach  
"Oh, X..."  
He leaned down and began stroking over X's left thigh  
"..."  
X sighed softly and he gently stroked over Four's head  
"I'm okay, Foury...I'ts okay."  
Four shook his head.  
"its...really not"  
He continued to stroke the area  
"...Four...Foury...I-I don't know what I can tell you that will make you better about this but...I'm really okay."  
He stopped rubbing and looked at X  
"you may have forgiven me X,but... it's gonna be awhile before I can forgive myself.."  
He sighed sadly.  
"i never want to hurt you ever again.."  
X looked at Four just the same  
He stroked over Four's shoulders, fingers running through blue fur.  
"Four..."  
Four squeezed his lover, giving him a big, affectionate hug.  
"it's just you and me from now on, no matter what, Ok?"  
"Mm!"  
X returned the embrace... and he buried his face into Four's shoulder  
love...it was there now like he had thought  
"Yes..."  
X sank into the fur-covered body beneath him, hope in his heart for the first time in what felt like ages  
...it would be different this time...  
...just like how its supposed to be.


End file.
